Love Hina DNA style
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Keitaro is visited by somebody from his future in order to change his terrible life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Little crossover of DNA 2. If you don't know what it is don't watch it. It is very bad and flunk big time on tv. Only the first few episodes are good, I think from what I heard.  
  
Love Hina DNA style  
  
Chapter 1 "A girl with a gun"  
  
WARNING DARK CHAPTER  
  
It was another day that Keitaro had to suffer the wrath of the Hinata tenants. Now it was night time and they of them were asleep.  
  
The tenants were sleeping peacefully but Keitaro in the other room could not. Something was bothering him. He kept turning around the bed.  
  
Groan…God, I resent you. Giving me this tough life. Please perform a miracle and change my body. I want to be strong, intelligent, and charming…he thought. He tried to shut his eyes when he saw something. There was a bright light in front of his room.  
What is that? he wondered and widens his eyes. Suddenly a bight flash come out and blinded him for a moment.  
  
Flash  
  
Woah he thought after getting his sight back. What was shocked to see what was in front of him. There was a girl wearing white armor. Her hair had an aqua like color with sky blue mixed with light green. She had a magenta cape and most of her clothes were magenta like color in places where armor was not covering. She was holding a gun as well.  
  
"A girl with armor and a gun., Hi there!" he obliviously said but then thought a while that he was just seeing things and decides to ask questions. "Hey! Who the hell are you? What are you going in my… bedroom?"  
  
"I'm a DNA Operator. ID number D-2685IB765. I work in the shadow manipulating DNA. I came from many years from the future. I come from 45 years from the future."  
  
Am I fully awake? But this dream is so real and the girl cute too. She looks pretty weird and dangerous with that interesting armor and toy gun…Which part of the country did she come from? thought Keitaro. But suddenly a thought hits him.  
"What DNA operator? I don't know any future! Now get out of my place!"  
  
"Clam down Mr. Urashima. You are my client. I'll tell you some things. There is no point of yelling since I have this device that makes a shield around us so nobody can hear us. You in the future warned me about this."  
  
"Ha…operate on DNA, like how?"  
  
"Hum for example if I manipulate the DNA of a very intelligent person into the DNA of a very stupid person, a once brilliant scientist would become an idiot the very next day. DNA can be manipulated by a medicine called DCM and it can be harden into a bullet. This gun I'm holding is loaded with a DCM. You in the future my friend, asked me to come back and manipulate your DNA."  
  
"Uh… why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Sorry this is confidential and I cannot tell you but I think you know better than me. You do want to be a better man, don't you?"  
  
Keitaro starts to think…  
  
"Yeah I do but still…why?"  
  
"Arghh! Fine I'll tell you then since you warned me about your idiotic brain in the future and that you paid me a lot. You in the future, I would piety big time. You are my friend a big loser. A flunky who has no life, no girlfriend, nor a social life. You are a sucker and you suck balls."  
  
"I don't suck balls!" yelled Keitaro.  
  
"Oh my mistake, you're right since you don't even have balls. Hell even when you take a bath, you can't even feel your own since it's so small. That's why you are always a wimp, a wuss, and that you let everybody bully to into doing what they want. Hell you couldn't even get a decent job except hauling your ass doing all the dirty work such as digging while your boss which used to be your friends takes all the credits in finding artifacts at excavations. You let all the girls scammed of all your money to get what they want getting you into debt. Heck you were so broke at one point that you had to either get a job as being a human testing subject ranging from medicine to Su's technological weapon testing. Christ I couldn't think of doing something like that. But again you were damn desperate. Hell by the time you were sixty, you realized that you needed help when your sister committed suicide."  
  
"What?! My sister died?"  
  
"Yeah it was your entire fault. She though you hated her since you never listened to any of her advice. But your sister's death didn't come without a price. She had a huge life insurance policy, sold all her organs to various buyers who needed those organs to live, and even sold her corpse as a cadaver to a medical school. Even though it was a lot of money, it only erased half of your future debt. But after looking in her drawer, you found a checkbook enough to erase all your debt and enough money to live on for the next 35 years. She gained all the money because she became a prostitute lacking the love you gave her. Unfortunately, the money you have wasn't enough to pay to change your past so you had to do a load of work which was more than you can do. But again that wasn't enough to your goal so you sold all but your vital organs in the black market. Heck you even sold off an arm, both your legs, and an eyeball. Christ I couldn't think of doing something like that. But again you were damn desperate. You unlike the other clients I have meant only doing this to save your sister from being suicidal. This is why I have personally taken this job the first time, I heard from you."  
  
"Ok if that did happened, why go to this time?"  
  
"Because it is you got accepted to Toudai, correct?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"You see this is the time when you go to Toudai, break your leg by a bell, suppose to marry Motoko, and other stuff that would happen. This is the time in which your future self would say "PAYBACK" to the girls that harmed you in the future and making you pay a huge debt. Also to all the guys that made fun of you since you was a kid."  
  
Keitaro starts to think…  
  
"Ok sir! I don't have much time here (after looking at her watch). This bullet contains the DCM that you have chosen in the future. And now I am going to inject this bullet into your body… Don't worry it won't hurt and you will wake up as if this never happen"  
  
"This is ridiculous! Wait wait what is a DCM bullet? I don't wanna die now… at least not like this."  
  
Shot fired at Keitaro  
  
"Sir… when you wake up, your DNA will be manipulated and your charm, knowledge and strength will grow rapidly. That is the effect of the DCM bullet or better known as DNA control medicine. You will understand and speak every language in the world."  
  
"Wait..I," said Keitaro as he starts to get queasy. "I didn't get…, will we meet… , meet again?  
  
"No! Since your future has been changed we will never meet again. Have a nice dream sir. I'm going back to the future. Take care!  
  
Keitaro falls into a deep sleep while the mysterious girl teleports her way out of his room  
  
[Next morning]  
  
ZZZ  
  
RING!!!!!!  
  
Keitaro wakes up.  
Ugh! What time is it? looks at clock.  
Better make breakfast quick and get ready for school. Gah! I hate school. Can't learn anything right. Wait a sec… it's so familiar…and I feel a little bit…unusual… Oh whatever …gotta start preparing!  
  
So Keitaro prepares to get ready for school's orientation and have breakfast. There was nothing that happened which kinda surprise all the residents. Already the male was not stuttering or anything. Keitaro learned that Naru left, so he went with Mutsumi.  
  
Unknowingly to Keitaro, his DNA has gone a dramatic change as he walked to school with Mutsumi.  
  
Author notes:  
  
I think it's rush this chapter but again I don't know how to fix it. I'm going need your help. Hum boys how would you flirt with the Hina girls here? Yes including Kanako. Girls how would liked to be flirt and how would you respond? No touching body parts and panties are consider flirting…

Ok I'm not happy. My stories like this are blown off air and I got some mail that are hate ful such as I can't write decent more than 3 lines without description, writing a Keitaro and Kanko story. What's wrong with that parring? And what is wrong with Motoko too? 


End file.
